


Merry Spring

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Children, Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has a plan to keep the boys busy and happy. Written for the prompt: Bingo Square: Christmas Cookies  on my Allbingo card and for Team Diet at SPN_Bigpretzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Spring

“Sammy, remember what I said earlier.” Bobby overheard the boys on his porch.

“I know I’m five now.” Bobby could practically see Sammy's pout through the door. “All I asked is if Bobby was going to bake cookies with us again?” Sammy asked.

“Last time we were here it was Christmas. You can’t ask Uncle Bobby to bake Christmas cookies in April.” Dean sighed.

“Rufus is coming by later and I was thinking I should bake some spring cookies for him. Wanna help?” Bobby poked his head out to ask them. He smiled when they went running to the kitchen.


End file.
